The present invention relates generally to the field of electromagnetic systems and more specifically to the field of coupling electromagnetic energy between waveguides.
In a wide variety of applications, photonic band gap (PBG) waveguides are used in combination with conventional dielectric waveguides and conventional optical fiber to form integrated optical circuits. However, conventional geometries used for electromagnetically coupling PBG waveguides with these conventional materials produce junctions where, because of optical mode mismatch, reflection and scattering dissipate a significant fraction of the optical power.
Opportunities exist, therefore, to reduce the power requirements of integrated optical circuits by designing new coupling geometries providing a higher efficiency junction.